Handheld tools are generally designed very effective for their specific prescribed purposes. For example, many wrenches of fixed sizes are typically configured with just one or two different size heads. A user, however, must need to own a collection of the different sizes of the same wrench in order to cover the different needs from time to time. In addition, when a job is unknown, the user will have to take an entire collection of tools, including at least a wrench, a hammer and a nail puller to the job site.
Therefore there is a need to invent a single tool having integrated structures, which can provide multiple functions and be used for a variety of applications, to reduce the number of tools required when going to a job site with unknown tasks.